


School Uniforms

by whiteherewhitenow (FYWC)



Category: The Maccabees
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2018-01-06 03:42:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FYWC/pseuds/whiteherewhitenow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started on the school bus and even now, 17 years later, Hugo and Rupert are still best friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	School Uniforms

**Author's Note:**

> This is a songfic to The Wombats’ 'School Uniforms'.

**(Hugo’s POV)**

 

It all started on the school bus.

It was the last day of school before the summer holidays. You were 9 and I was 10.

I hadn’t seen you around before, but I was sure you lived near our house, because you got into the bus at the same stop. You were even going to the same school because you were wearing the same school uniform.

I remember you had a walkman and I thought you were the coolest kid I’ve ever seen. All I had was a middle part and a pen…

I asked you what you were listening to and you told me about Korn. I didn’t really like the music, in fact I didn’t care about music until I was 16 but you seemed to enjoy it and so I gladly listened to it with you.

We soon became the best of friends, we were inseparable for years, which was good because you almost lived next door and my parents didn’t have to worry.

We changed the school and the uniform together. And then it all went downhill.

You grew tall and I stayed the same. I guess that’s just puberty, making us boys all play a losing game. It wasn’t fair.

We still were best friends but we looked ridiculous together. A giant and a dwarf in school uniforms. The other kids laughed about us. The uniform was too short for you, you were always wearing knee-high socks so that no one would see your ankles, while I had to roll up my sleeves so they wouldn’t cover my hands.

Those uniforms made a joke of me and you but we didn’t really care. We were still inseparable and even now, 17 years later, we see each other almost every day.

 

I look at you towering over me with the huge bass in your big hands. You’ve really grown into that instrument.

You finally notice me staring at you and you smile back at me. “What’s wrong?,” you want to know and I shake my head, laughing at the thought of us in our school uniforms.

“Nothing, Rupe. I’m just glad we’re not back in school!”

 

 

_It all started on the school bus,_  
You were 9 and I was 10,  
Remember you had a Walkman,  
All I had was a middle part and a pen 

_[…]_

_Then it all went downhill,_  
You grew tall I stayed the same,  
I guess that’s just puberty,  
Making us boys all play a losing game 

_[…]_

_Those school uniforms made a joke,_  
Made a joke of me and you,  
I’m glad I’m not back in school


End file.
